Connections
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: What if Bella moved to Forks for a different reason? What if her connection to the Cullen Coven had nothing to do with Edward but everything to do with others? How will things be different for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

Chapter 1

I told everyone I was moving to give my mom and stepdad some space as they just got married but if I'm being honest I feel a pull. The thought of moving to the rainiest town in the continental U.S. made me shiver. It was a spur of the moment decision. I had been feeling the pull for awhile but didn't decide to follow the pull until right after my senior year started. My mom's new marriage was the perfect excuse to move in with my dad.

This is the real reason why I , Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, ended up in Forks, WA. The day I landed my dad, Chief of Police Charlie Swan, picked me up in his squad car. While I found that immensely embarrassing, I realized the pull I felt was stronger and different. Instead of feeling one pull I felt two and they each became stronger the closer we got to Forks.

The car ride was mostly silent as neither my father nor I were big talkers. It was different from time spent with my mom, Renee. Renee felt the need for constant chatter.

I was able to take a small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles so the car ride was only about an hour. Charlie's house hadn't changed much from when I would visit in the summer. The kitchen still had the yellow walls. The only real difference I could see was the upgrades to my bedroom. While I still had a full sized bed, I now had a little desk with a laptop. As I could see the line running from the laptop I assumed Charlie only had dial-up internet. That is going to suck!

Since I flew in on Sunday, my dad was nice enough to already have gone school shopping for me. I took my evening to unpack and gather my things for my first day at Forks High.

I had a little difficulty falling asleep as I was wondering about this pull I felt. I didn't actually expect for the pull to lead me to Forks, WA, but I thought it would be a good place to start and then I could travel more after I graduated high school. It would be easier this way since my mom would have put up even more of a fuss if I still lived with her when I was done with school. This way I'm already getting some distance between us so she'll be used to it by this Spring.

The next day dawned cold and grey. As much as I hated the rain and cold, I couldn't help but feel this was a good thing. I had an odd mixture of nervousness and excitement as I was getting ready. I managed to choke down a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"Bell's come with me," Charlie said as I finished putting my breakfast items away.

"What's up?" I asked following him outside. I figured he wanted to head out. I was not looking forward to being dropped off and picked up in the squad car everyday.

"I bought this from Billy," Charlie said while pointing to an old orange truck. It was wonderful!

"Thank you Ch-dad," I smiled and gave him a hug. I was beyond thrilled. Not only wouldn't I have to ride in the squad car, but the truck had a certain charm. "I love it."

"Good," Charlie hesitated before continuing. "Well I need to get to work. See you tonight."

"Bye dad," neither of us knew how to really express our emotions to each other so things always seemed a little tense and awkward.

I took it slow as the roads were wet and it was cold enough to make it slippery, more so than I was used to. Even going slow it didn't me long to get to the school. The parking lot was already filling up and lots of kids were standing around talking.

Right before I left the safety of my truck I realized two things. The first being I was very nervous and the fact that this school had only about a quarter of the number of students as my last didn't help. I knew I wouldn't be just another face in the crowd here.

The second thing I realized is the two pulls were very strong, the strongest I've ever felt it, but it didn't feel as insistent. I could only wonder if the pull, or I should say pulls, led to people at my school.

After a quick mental pep talk, I got out of my truck and headed to the office. The secretary, Ms. Cope, was nice. She gave me my schedule and a map of the school with instructions to have my teachers sign the slip of paper and return it at the end of the day.

I stepped out of the office and took a deep breath. As I centered myself, I could feel the pulls. They seemed to be separating even more. Before I had the chance to think about it further I was interrupted by one of my new classmates.

"Hi, I'm Eric," the black haired boy smiled at me. "You're Isabella right?"

"Bella," I immediately corrected out of habit.

"Well Bella, welcome to Forks High," Eric still had a smile on his face. "Let's take a look at your schedule."

I wordlessly handed him my schedule that even I hadn't looked at. He chattered an about my classes. I did hear him mention that we shared first period so I just followed him to class.

I tried to focus in each class but the two pulls I felt made it incredibly difficult. I had four classes before lunch and in two of them both pulls seemed to want me to leave the classroom while in the other two only one of the pulls tugged at me to leave.

I was still lost in thought as Jessica, another classmate of mine dragged me to the cafeteria. I didn't really pay attention to the food I grabbed. Both of the pulls seemed to be together now but not in the cafeteria with me.

It was while Jessica was chatting away that both the pulls intensity diminished. My head snapped up and I started to look around to see who had just walked in. I saw five people walk towards the lunch line. They all looked like they could be models.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica explained when she saw who I was looking at. "They were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other girl is Alice Cullen. The who looks like a body builder is Emmett Cullen and the last is Edward Cullen. Alice and Jasper are together as are Rosalie and Emmett. The only normal one of the bunch is Edward but he won't look at any of the girls here."

"Excuse me?" I demanded. As Jess had been telling me about the Cullens, I realized both pulls were coming from them and when she implied Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice weren't normal I knew which two the pulls were coming from and I snapped. "Just because they found people they love within their adopted family doesn't mean they aren't normal. I say good for them on finding love when given a difficult situation."

Once I finished my rant, I realized the cafeteria was dead silent and everyone was staring at me. I fought my natural urge to let my embarrassment take over and just stared back. After a few minutes people went back to eating. I decided to dump my tray and get out of there.

I ended up starring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I was trying to figure out what the pull meant. Now that I knew who the pulls were connected to, I could almost tell which pull was to which person. I didn't have a chance to analyze the pulls much more as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I quickly made my way to my next class. After speaking with the teacher I sat in the only open spot, right next to Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but think it odd how I felt connected to two of his siblings but not him or the others.

I was glad when Biology was finally over. Edward had sat as far from me as possible and glared anytime he looked at me. I had no idea what I did to him but was glad to be away from him.

One of the guys I met earlier, Mike, said he had gym next which was the same as me so I walked with him. He kept up the chatter but I tuned him out for the most part. I could again feel how one pull was content as I walked into the gym and assumed one of the people were in class with me.

I quickly got changed with the other girls and we all stood around waiting. The boys were standing in groups talking. I was standing with Jessica and Lauren. Mike and Tyler decided to join us. I was trying to politely show my disinterest in the boys, but they really couldn't take a hint.

"Hi," Jessica was beaming at someone behind me instead of scowling at me.

"Hey," a male voice said from directly behind me. I turned to see Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. It was Emmett who answered Jessica.

"Hello," I smiled at both boys. Standing next to them I could feel the pull to Jasper but I could also feel a connection forming with Emmett. That was something I didn't expect.

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked me while glaring at the boys.

"Of course, we were just making plans for this weekend," Tyler said nonchalantly. "We are planning to go to La Push on Saturday."

"Really?" Emmett's tone showed how much he believed them, which is to say not at all, after he saw the shock on my face.

"Well I know the girls would like to get to know you, if you would like to join us this weekend," Jasper offered as an alternative for me.

I smiled at both Jasper and Emmett but before I could answer the Coach called out for us to warm up before starting the mile. It seemed over the next few weeks we would be getting ready for a fitness test. Oh joy! Please note the sarcasm.

"So Bella," Jessica sidled up to me in the locker room after class. "I didn't know you had met any of the Cullens."

"I haven't really," I answered while changing. "That was the first time I had talked to any of them."

"Oh well you should have them join us this weekend," Lauren added.

"I can ask, but it sounded like they may already have plans," I reluctantly agreed.

"Make sure you ask Edward as well," Jessica practically swooned.

I just quickly finished changing while giving a non-committal shrug. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

Before I could leave for the day, I had to stop by the office and turn in the signed slip showing I had found all my classes.

Even though I had stopped in the office many of the students were still milling around the parking lot. My eyes were drawn to the Cullens. I could feel both the pulls leading to Jasper and Rosalie Hale while the connection to Emmett was becoming stronger, almost bleeding into the pull I felt to Rosalie.

To most it would seem odd to feel a pull so strong to people they had never met, but it seemed normal to me. Deep down I knew the two would mean more to me than any other person ever could.

"Hey, Jess and Lauren said you were inviting the Cullens to La Push," Mike approached me drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I told them I would pass along the invite," I nodded.

"So does that mean you are joining us?" Mike pressed. Both Mike and Tyler had been pressing me to go all day.

"I'm not sure," I sighed.

"So are you planning on joining the Cullens with whatever their choice is?" I could hear the jealousy coloring his tone.

"Don't know," was my short reply. "I really have not made a choice about my weekend plans."

After that I quickly said goodbye and headed home. I kept thinking about the pulls and what part the people connected to the pulls would play in my life. All I knew at the moment was I felt very protective over Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I also contemplated the new connection I felt forming with Emmett.

I worked on my homework for a bit before starting dinner. I was so used to having to cook when I lived with Renee that I didn't even think about what I was doing. When Charlie got home he seemed confused but didn't say anything about my cooking.

We ate together in silence. When we were done I cleaned up the kitchen while Charlie went to watch the game. From my childhood memories, I knew he would watch whatever game was on, regardless of the sport, and if there was no game on he would just watch ESPN recaps.

While Charlie settled in for the night with whatever game, I went upstairs to finish my nightly routine and get ready for bed. If today was any indication, Charlie and I would only be spending time in the same room when needed.

A few hours later I packed up my bag for tomorrow and decided to go to sleep. I knew things would only get more interesting as time went on and I figured getting as much rest as I could would only help in the long run.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to give this story a chance. Just to allay any fears, I am still working on my other stories, but I've had this idea and one other floating around my head and figured it was time to get at least one of them out. I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 2

Just another day. They all seemed to bleed from one into the next. I was content for the most part. I have my moments of self-doubt and self-loathing but I bury those feelings. I know I can't always hide them, but I try my best. I don't want to hurt those who can tell what I am feeling.

I have been feeling as if something is missing lately. If I'm honest I've always had that feeling. It was lessened a bit when I found my Mate, my Emmett. He can make me smile like no one can. He loves me regardless of my past and I know he will always be there to support me. His child like nature is endearing and I can't help but smile while I'm with him. Finding Emmett helped to fill the void I felt immensely. He filled my heart with joy and love.

Finding my brother made things even better. Now he's not my biological brother but he's still the brother of my soul. It's ironic that I feel he is the other half of my soul when we portray ourselves as twins to the outside world. While my life was hard at the end, Jasper's was hard from his second start.

"Rosie, are you ready?" my Emmett hollered upstairs. He had went out for an early morning hunt with Jasper a few hours ago. "We have to leave otherwise we'll be late for school."

"I'm coming," I answered while checking over my reflection in the mirror. Most people thought I was vain but that was how I covered up my fears. Granted today I wanted to look my best. I had finally figured out the last piece that was missing to make me whole. I was determined to make a good impression today since I didn't know what was going on yesterday and didn't have the chance to talk with her then I hope I would be able to today.

I should back up a bit and explain, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm a vampire. I was sired by Carlisle Cullen after he found me bleeding and broken on the streets of New York in 1933. He had already turned his 'son' Edward and his wife Emse. Apparently, Carlisle and Esme hoped I would be Edward's mate. They were sorely mistaken as he is a pompous ass.

Edward is able to read minds. Fortunately he is only able to read surface thoughts and I have figured out how to keep my deeper thoughts down. Now I constantly think about sex as Edward is a prude.

I found my Emmett just a couple years after I was turned. He had been attacked by a bear and was bleeding to death. It amazes me still that I was able to turn him instead of draining him dry. Emmett has always said he thought I was an angel coming to save him and insists to this day he was right. I think it was just dumb luck that he happened to be my mate.

The last to join our coven was Jasper and Alice. Jasper and I tell everyone we are twins and I feel the connection deep in my soul. I've talked with him about this and know he feels it too. While I tolerate Alice and am grateful she led Jasper here I really could do without her most days. Neither Alice nor Jasper were turned by Carlisle. Alice doesn't know who turned her and doesn't remember her human life at all, but Jasper was turned by a sadistic bitch. She made him to fight in a vampire war.

"What's up with the emotion flux?" my brother asked. Jasper is an empath and has the ability to not only feel the emotions around him but also manipulate them.

"Just thinking," I smiled. I couldn't hide my excitement today. Alice decided to ride with Edward so it was just Emmett, Jasper and myself in the car. "Do you think she'll accept our invitation?"

"I don't know," Jasper shook his head. "Her emotions didn't give anything away yesterday except irritation at Mike and Tyler."

"So if she's irritated with them she'll take us up on our offer right?" Emmett suggested. "It is her only other choice."

"Or she could just stay home," I whispered. I couldn't help but want to spend time with her. She was one of the missing pieces for my brother and the last missing piece for me.

We pulled in right behind Edward's Volvo. I looked around fixing my usual bored and disinterested face. Most of the humans stayed away now as I had built up my bitch and ice queen persona. It was really easy. Any time someone would approach me I would glare and walk away. I much preferred it this way.

Finally it was second period. I have been looking forward to this class since yesterday. I had her in my class. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to her. The teacher didn't have assigned seating so we were free to sit anywhere. I didn't have much of a chance yesterday as I was stunned when she walked into the classroom. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find her but I did. Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley commandeered her attention with the help of some of our other classmates.

"Oh, sit over here," Jessica led her to an open seat near her own seat. I had started to raise my hand to wave at her but stopped at the next thing out of Jessica's mouth. "Don't worry about her, she's a bitch."

She didn't say anything. I thought she might stick up for me like she did yesterday but apparently not. I wanted to be angry but I was just hurt. I turned around in my seat and decided to just ignore the humans like I normally did.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and realized the person was talking to me. "If so that's ok, I can find another seat," she spoke again when I didn't respond.

"No," I finally found my voice as she started to walk away. "No one's sitting here. My name is Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Bella. I'm sorry about Jessica. I hope I didn't offend you and your family yesterday. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut after the way she talked about you all."

"You didn't offend any of us," I smiled back. "We were surprised by what you said but we weren't offended. Personally, it made me feel a little better. I know I don't foster a positive image and I prefer not to interact with our other classmates but knowing someone I hadn't even met could stand up for us was nice."

Before we could talk any more the teacher started the day's lesson. I couldn't help keep glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye. I have to admit to feeling jealous of Emmett and Jasper as they each had two classes with Bella.

"Jasper said he invited you to hang out this weekend," I commented as we were walking out of class. "I hope you'll be able to join us."

"It sounds like fun," Bella smiled before saying goodbye. Her next class was in the opposite direction from mine but I wanted to stay with her.

* * *

I'm glad my sister is feeling positive emotions again. She's fortunate because she feels content more often than I do. I remember the connection I felt with my twin the first time I met her. Her emotions reminded me of myself. It's like they were a mirror of my own. Even when she is content around her mate I can sense the turmoil underneath.

I know Carlisle and Emse mean well and think Alice is my mate but she's not. Her emotions are so positive and strong that I couldn't resist traveling with her. Also life as a vampire gets to be lonely and she was offering companionship. While it's nice to be around her I do hope to find my True Mate someday. Personally, the only good thing to come out from staying with the Cullen's is finding my sister and now possibly this, finding her.

It was finally time for third period and I could feel her heading this way. I could also feel my twin's hesitation on going to her own class. It was hard for me to hold in my emotions. When I felt her emotions yesterday I didn't know what was going on. I had felt something different shortly after we got to school yesterday but it all hit me when she walked into third period. I knew then who she was but could only stare. I was so immersed in her emotions I have no idea what the teacher said yesterday.

"HI Bella," I greeted her as we walked into class together. I was determined to interact more today than yesterday and figured the perfect person to start with would be her.

"Hey Jasper," she smiled like she was really happy to see me and her emotions matched. "How's it going?"

"Good," I couldn't help but return the smile. "History is one of my favorite subjects so I'm looking forward to class."

"Well I'm glad someone likes it," she snorted. "I may have to beg for your help. I am horrible at remembering the names and dates of everything that has happened in the past. "

"I would be happy to help anytime," I offered. Before I could suggest a study session the teacher came in and started the lesson. Now I had even more reason to pay attention to the teacher. I would need to know what the teacher is teaching so I know what to help Bella with.

"I know you have the offer of La Push and I already offered for the family, but we could always study this weekend too if you need," I said as soon as the bell rang before she could walk away.

"That sounds perfect," she blushed a bit and I couldn't help but wonder why. "Oh, Jessica and Lauren wanted me to extend the invitation to go to La Push to you and your siblings."

"I'll pass it along, but I don't think any of my siblings will want to," I couldn't our right tell her why we can't go to La Push because of a treaty Carlisle and company made long before I joined this coven. That would just make her think I'm crazy.

* * *

My Rosie was so happy yesterday and this morning but I could tell she was trying to be cautious as well. She doesn't realize how truly wonderful she is. I know she is afraid of getting hurt but if the connection both her and Jas spoke of yesterday is what we think then I know everything will be ok.

It was time for fourth period and after talking with her in gym yesterday I had started to feel something as well. I had hesitated to tell Rosie because I don't want her to think she's being replaced because there is no way in hell I could ever leave my Rosie but there was a connection none the less.

"Hey," I plopped down in the seat next to her. "So how's day two going?"

"Fine," she smiled a little. "It's different than what I'm used to."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a lot smaller than Phoenix," she looked to be lost in memories so I patiently waited. I know out of character for me to be patient but something screamed at me that I needed to wait because it would be worth it in the end. It was some deep instinct that led me to my Rosie and decided if it led me to the best thing in my life then I should listen again. "Everyone here has been talking to me and trying to either be my friend or get me to go out with them," I had to suppress a growl at the thought of the human boys pestering her. "I only had one really good friend back in Phoenix and I miss her. I didn't get a chance to call her last night so I hope I get to talk with her today. I wish she had been able to move with me but she said the timing wasn't good."

I didn't know what to say exactly but was saved from having to say anything when the teacher walked in and started explaining different techniques and telling us each week we would need to complete a project using one of the techniques.

"Hey would you like to sit with my family today?" I asked on our way out of class. I figured Rosie would be happy about being around Bella some more and I liked her as well.

"That sounds great," she smiled up at me. "I'm sorry about my word vomit before class," I'm sure I only heard her mumbled apologize because of my supernatural hearing.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "Everyone has those moments. I know I have my fair share of rambling."

She just laughed at me and we slipped into an easy conversation about our Art projects on our way to class. We quickly made our way through the lunch line. I saw my family was already sitting with their props and noticed the only two seats available. One was between Edward and Rosie while the other was between Jasper and Rosie. I quickly sat between Edward and Rosie which allowed Bella to be between Rosie and Jasper. Rosie and Jasper both smiled at me and said a quick thank you at vampire speed.

"Hi," Bella nervously smiled and waved to the group as a whole. Her face was quickly starting to resemble a tomato. Everyone else smiled back but no one really said anything. I saw Jasper start to fidget and figured he was getting a health dose of some emotion.

"So Jasper, ants in your pants or is something else going on in there?" I asked innocently but saw Bella's face flame while Jasper sent me a glare and Rosie slapped the back of my head. I just couldn't resist.

"Bella ignore him," Rosie spoke first. "His brain and mouth seem to have disconnected again."

"Oh," Bella just sat there. "So this is a normal occurrence?"

"Unfortunately," Jasper nodded sadly towards the new girl.

"Well I suppose I'll get used to it," Bella chuckled. This comment made my Rosie beam and I could feel Jasper projecting his happiness a little. I also saw a dark look cross Edward and Alice's faces.

* * *

Lunch had definitely been interesting and fun. I really enjoyed myself and hoped to make good friends with the Cullen's. I wasn't looking forward to Biology. Edward glowered at me during lunch and figured it would continue once we got to class. Oh how wrong I was.

"Hi Bella," Edward spoke as soon as we both sat down. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was having a bad day but I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you."

"Oh," I was momentarily stunned. I still felt no connection to him but actually the opposite. I really wanted nothing to do with him. "Every has those days." I was trying to be polite though since I knew he was family to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I was still very confused as to why I suddenly felt a connection to Emmett after meeting him but not before considering he was very involved in the lives of Rosalie and Jasper before I even met them.

"I was hoping we would be able to hang out sometime," Edward offered. "Maybe we could get a bite to eat?"

"Maybe," I again tried to be polite and was very grateful when the teacher started the day's lecture. I waved goodbye and headed to gym with Mike. I noticed the same pattern as yesterday. The girls were all standing together talking and the boys were as well. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be off on their own. Instead of walking towards the girls like I did yesterday I decided to head over towards Jasper and Emmett.

I could feel the class staring as I chatted with the two before the coach decided to get us in gear. Class passed quickly. I managed to make it through without hurting any classmates or myself. A miracle in itself.

I managed to evade most of the questions Jessica and Lauren asked about me spending time with the Cullen's. I made it home and started on the homework. It was fairly easy as I had learned most of this back in Phoenix. I was trying to figure out what to do while supper cooked after all my homework was done and finally made my decision.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Hey," I couldn't help the smile spread across my face.

"How's it going girl?" the person asked. "Any hot guys?"

"Well I don't know about any hot guys but it's going good," I chuckled. She was always fixated on boys. She was looking for the one who would be able to sweep her off her feet. "It's a lot smaller than back home. It also seems I'm the new toy."

"Toy?" She was suddenly very serious. As much as she flirted she was very over protective of me. She knew I wasn't a fan of much attention and somehow managed to keep most of it off me. "Who's ass do I need to come kick?"

"More like the shiny and new variety," I sighed. "Everyone wants to get to know me because it's such a small town and they aren't used to having new people show up. This is the kind of town where everyone knows everyone for three or more generations."

"Fine," she sighed seeming to accept my response. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"What do you mean?" I was very confused. I had explicitly told everyone I moved to give my mom and Phil some time together as newly weds.

"I know you had a convenient excuse to move, but I never believed it," my friend can be very blunt. "I know you are looking for something and was wondering if you had found it in the backwater town."

"I think I might have," I finally answered. It had been hard to keep this from her but I did. I then spilled the whole story of feeling a pull and finding the two people it pulled towards, then finding a new connection being formed. I told her how I didn't like two of the Cullen's and how Edward made me feel really weird and how I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Damn girl," she sighed. I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't quite it. "I'll be up by the end of the week."

"J, really you don't have to," I tried but knew once her mind was made up she could be as stubborn, if not more so, than me.

"I know what I do and don't have to do but I'll be there by the end of the week," she finished. "I'll plan to finish the year with you. Besides we always talked about graduating together and when you moved that put a crimp in those plans, I'm just straightening out the crimp."

"Alright," I couldn't keep the smile off my face now. "I'll see you this weekend."

After that I told Charlie about Jasmine moving up here. Since she had turned 18 right after I did she didn't need her parent's permission or help. She had come from a very prominent family and had access to one of her trust funds the second she turned 18. Yes I said one of, she'll get access to her second one when she turns 21 and the third when she turns 25.

The rest of the night went about the same as the night before. I got ready for bed and couldn't help but wonder what was actually in store for me. I knew it would be interesting as I got to know the Cullen's and figured out my connection to them, but something about how Jasmine was talking on the phone got me to think nothing is actually what it seems. I could only wait and see where things led.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments!

Two things: First, I apologize for not updating any of my stories very much lately. I still have no computer and use my son's sporadically. Second, I have no beta and while I read through what I wrote before I post I still miss some mistakes. Please forgive me for them and if there is a major mistake or mix-up to where the mistake takes away from the meaning of the story please let me know so I can correct it ASAP. Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 3

The rest of the week had sped by. I ended up planning to go to La Push for a little bit Saturday morning with some of the kids from school, mainly because Charlie got wind and said the beach was really nice. I made plans to study with Jasper Saturday afternoon and hang out with the Cullen family on Sunday. Jasmine would be here Sunday evening and was staying with me and Charlie until she found a place to rent or buy. Needless to say I had a very busy weekend ahead of me!

"You made it," Mike cried as soon as I got out of my truck. We had decided to meet at his parents outdoor store and most were carpooling over to the beach. Since I had the study session with Jasper, I decided to just follow. Of course, I had to explain all my afternoon plans before Mike was ok with me driving separate. Not gonna lie, that was very annoying.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Angela, one of the quieter girls in our class started a conversation as some of the others were surfing.

"It's nice," I gave her a small smile. "Colder and greener than what I'm used too, but it's not as bad as my memories made it out to be."

We made small talk for a little longer, chatting about school and just getting to know each other. I was looking forward to becoming good friends with Angela.

"Hey," I heard someone call out. When I looked up I saw a group of native boys, who looked like they were 25, walking up to us. "Who's your new friend?" One of the boys asked Angela.

"This is Bella Swan," Angela was beaming at the boy who spoke to her and from the way he was looking at her I figured they were a couple. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black and his friends, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Quil Atera." Angela had pointed to each of the boys as she said their name. They all nodded in acknowledgement but didn't really say anything. Quil waved and I chuckled at this.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at the group. "Wait Black?" I remembered my dad telling me about how he got the truck from Billy Black. I continued when Jacob nodded. "I wanted to say thanks for the truck. It runs pretty good. Charlie said you did some work on the engine before he bought it from your dad."

"Glad it's working out for you," Jake smiled. "If it gives you any problems let me know and I'll take a look at it."

We spent the next hour chatting with the kids from school and the group from the reservation. When I got ready to leave I was subjected to a lecture from one of the reservation guys, Sam I think, about the Cullen's. Mike had grumbled about me leaving to spend time with them and all of the guys from the reservation tensed up.

"Just be careful around them," Sam sighed after going on about how they are new and people on the reservation have a deep mistrust for the Cullen's. He wouldn't say why exactly but it pissed me off.

"So have you spent time with them?" I demanded once he was finished with his lecture, but didn't give him a chance to actually answer. "I'm guessing you haven't since you basically said nobody on the reservation likes them. If they are new to the area then how do you know they aren't trustworthy? I think you are being prejudiced and judgmental. I also think you need to stop listening to other's opinions and form your own and there is no way you can form your own without meeting and spending time with them. Once you've actually spent time with them and gotten to know them, then I'll maybe consider what you have to say about them but you had better have a damn good reason why you think I need to stay away. They are my friends just like Angela is my friend and I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself."

After my rant, I walked away. I was beyond pissed and hoped I could calm down some before Jasper showed up to study. I made it home and put all my stuff away. Since it was too cold for me to even consider getting in the water, I had worn my regular clothes so I didn't have to worry about changing for now. I still don't exactly understand why I feel so protective over Jasper and Rosalie and too a lesser degree Emmett.

I heard a knock on the door as I was contemplating all the weirdness since I had moved here. I answered it to find Jasper standing there smiling but noticed when he scrunched his nose just a bit, almost as if he smelled something he didn't like.

"Thanks again for the help," I smiled as I invited him in.

"Anytime," Jasper smiled but still had a funny look on his face. As we walked into the living room, where I had all my history stuff out, I opened a couple windows hoping it would help dissipate whatever odor Jasper could smell.

We jumped right in and Jasper was a big help. He brought the flashcards he said he used to help him. He even offered to let me keep them. I only agreed to keep them for the weekend and told him I'd return them on Monday so he could use them too.

The time flew by and before I knew it, it was time to start supper.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I offered as we were cleaning up our school stuff.

"Thank you, but I'm expected back home for a family dinner," Jasper politely declined. "I think Rose said she would pick you up tomorrow about noon if that works for you."

"That'll be perfect," I agreed. "I do need to be home about five-ish as a friend who is moving up here will be here tomorrow evening."

"Not a problem, one of us will make sure to get you home in plenty of time," Jasper quickly agreed before saying his good byes and taking off.

I again made supper for Charlie and myself and it was ready right as he got home. Tonight was like most other nights. After supper Charlie watched his sports while I cleaned up. When I was done cleaning the kitchen, I went upstairs and holed up in my room until it was time to get ready for bed. I didn't mind the lack of interaction between us. It was a major difference from how it was with Renee as she needed constant attention, but the one thing I noticed was the same is I still felt like the parent. Oh, well, I can't complain over much as I'll never be able to have kids of my own and the maternal instinct in me demands I have someone to take care of. I just hope I can find a job or something someday which allows me to fulfill the need to help and care for others.

I was so excited about Jasmine arriving tomorrow I had trouble sleeping but was eventually able to get a few hours. The next morning I jumped up and was pleasantly surprised to find a note from Charlie saying he went fishing with Billy down at the reservation. This gave me a chance to do a bit more cleaning throughout the house before Rose picked me up.

The morning went by quickly and before I knew it, it was almost noon so I went upstairs to change knowing Rose would be here shortly. I had a feeling Rose wasn't going to give me a minute more time than she had to.

"Hey Rose," I smiled as I answered the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Her grin was so big it reminded me of Emmett's a little when he was talking about video games yesterday.

"Yep," I grabbed my keys and phone and followed her out to her car. I have to say I'm a little jealous of the car. It's a gorgeous red convertible, which is all I could tell you as I know nothing about cars. While I was very grateful for my truck it was old and slow. If I had been able to pick out my own vehicle I would have gotten something a bit newer, but first I still need to find a job.

The drive to the Cullen place was pretty quick but I was stunned by their house. It was just on the outskirts of town surrounded by the forest. The house was huge, which I assumed as there were seven people living there, and many of the walls were glass. The glass gave the house an open feel and as if you were apart of nature. I liked it but couldn't see myself living in a place with glass walls. While it gives an open feel, I didn't get a sense of privacy I would prefer in my own home.

"Bella this is our mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle," Rose introduced me when we walked into the living room. I saw the rest of the family waiting there as well. Hearing her call them mom and dad put a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea why but it didn't sit right with me.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled to the couple who looked only to be in their mid twenties, if that. I had decided to ignore the weird feeling. It's not like they would lie to me about who their adoptive parents are.

"You as well," Carlisle smiled and gave me a slight head nod.

"The children speak so highly of you," Esme grinned while giving a fond look to all my classmates.

"Bella, I thought we could do makeovers," Alice started bouncing on the balls of her feet. I have to admit the idea of a makeover had me wanting to run for the hills.

"Oh," I barely kept my face void of any emotions. "I was thinking we would all be hanging out together and I highly doubt the boys would want to have a makeover."

"I will not ever have a makeover done to me," Emmett hollered. I had to suppress my chuckle as he kept ranting about how he'd rather eat liver and onions than have a makeover. I actually was feeling the same way.

"But we haven't had a chance to get to know each other," Alice started pouting. "You have all of the rest of my siblings in a class and not me."

"Alice, we'll get to know each other by hanging out with the group," I suddenly felt like I was speaking to a small child who isn't used to hearing the word 'no'.

She pouted but couldn't protest much more as Jasper and Emmett both said they wanted to hang out as well. Rose also pitched in that we should watch a movie as a group. We went to their living room and after a bit of a discussion we were all able to agree on a movie with a second if we had time and wanted to watch it.

During the movie we all made random comments which gave me some insight into how they all think. Emmett while child-like had a crude sense of humor. Rose seemed to come off as a bitch but there was a little bit of an undertone to her comments which made me think she was hiding herself. Alice was overly bubbly and seemed a bit too energetic. Jasper was the complete opposite of Alice. He was very quiet and didn't actually make much conversation. I had more of a conversation with him in school and that was only during class. Edward seemed to look down on everything the characters were doing.

After the first movie I suggested taking a walk. They had so much open space around their house and the woods held a certain charm. Rose and Jasper quickly agreed, Alice pouted asking again about doing a makeover which I just ignored, Emmett looked like he would do whatever Rose wanted and Edward started spouting off about how there could be dangers in the woods.

"Look, how about you stay here then since you think the woods are so dangerous," I snapped. I was getting fed up with his 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude and really didn't want to hang out with him any longer if I didn't have to.

"As a guest in my home you would think you'd have better manners," Edward glared at me.

"No as a guest you should allow Bella to choose our activity," Rose snarled. Both her and Jasper had moved to flank me, almost as if they were protecting me, but from what I'm not really sure.

"We're going for a walk, I'd say it'd be best you don't come with," Jasper drawled out with a hint of anger before Edward could respond to Rose. After a minute Edward just nodded his head and went upstairs.

Alice did join us so it was the five of us. She was a bit more subdued now than earlier which was nice. I was able to really get to know Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. I still didn't feel any sort of connection towards Alice which really had me confused as the connection I originally felt with Rose and Jasper was getting stronger by the minute and I felt so protective of them. The newer connection that was happening with Emmett seemed to gain strength the more I saw him interact with Rose. I really wish I knew more about it but figured in time I would understand and if I never did figure it out then I was just content to have Rose, Jasper and Emmett in my life.

Once we got back to the house I realized it was just after five. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all drove me home. I can't deny I was glad that Rose's car didn't really fit five comfortably so Alice opted to stay home.

"What time did you say your friend was getting here?" Jasper asked as we pulled up. He was staring at the house.

"Not sure," I said. "But anytime now."

"We'll walk you up," Rose stated. Before I had a chance to protest all three were out of the car patiently waiting for me while watching my house. It was really weird.

"Baby B!" I heard a voice holler from the porch and turned to see Jasmine standing there. She had a funny look on her face. One I had never seen before. "Get your ass up here!" I could tell she was trying to be playful but there was something in her tone that told me she wasn't worried.

"Hey," I smiled and started towards the house just to be stopped by Emmett while Rose and Jasper moved to stand between me and Jasmine. "What's wrong?" I asked my new friends.

"Uh," Rose stuttered out while looking at Jasper for help.

"We were just hoping to meet your friend," Jasper interrupted Rose while never taking his eyes off Jasmine.

"Oh, well come on in," this time none of them stopped me. It was a little weird but I figured they were curious.

Once inside I made the introductions. We chatted for a bit before Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had to head home. I thought by the time they left they would have warmed up to Jasmine and vice versa, but they didn't, maybe they just need more time to get to know each other.

After dinner, Jasmine and I set-up the blow up mattress. She started burning some incense and set out the crystals she had put in my room back home. She was always into the New Age stuff but I didn't mind. She didn't push her beliefs on me but asked me to respect and humor her so I never had a problem with it all. It's not like she expected or asked me to dance naked in the moonlight.

That night I slept very well. I felt better having Jasmine close by. She was the only real friend I had back home and we were as close as sisters. She boosted my confidence in away no one ever has and I have Jasmine to thank for the way I stood up on behalf of Jasper and Rose my first day of school and yesterday at the reservation.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a bit longer to get this one updated. I finally finished and posted the epilogue to My Guardian Angel. I have already started working on the next chapter for this story but have ideas bouncing around for others as well. I do look forward to reading the comments you have about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 4

The next morning we were rushing around trying to get ready and get out the door.

"After school you should take me to the closest dealership so I can get us some decent cars," Jasmine laughed after experiencing the drive in the old Chevy.

"Sounds good, but you don't have to get one for me," I chuckled along.

"The one trust fund-"

"You have access to is more than enough for one life time and you still have two others to support you later in life," I interrupted having heard this speech more than once.

"Exactly, so we'll go pick out a new car for each of us and then return this piece of junk," Jasmine said in her tone that told me she wasn't going to take no for answer. I just laughed and agreed.

After getting her schedule I realized she must have pulled some strings as she had the same exact schedule as me.

First period was fine but second was when we had Rose in class and I could still sense the tension between the two. I chatted with both and they were polite but I could tell they were both happy to leave the other after class was over. It seemed to go the same way with Jasper during third period and Emmett during fourth.

Lunch was a whole different ball game. We sat with Angela, Jessica, Mike, and the rest of them while the Cullen's sat at their table. I pointed out to Jasmine who Edward and Alice were as she hadn't met them and mentioned that Edward was in our next class with us. I think they were having a staring contest or something as they both looked to each other but not even a minute later Jasmine was right back to her conversation with Angela about Jake and his friends.

I was very surprised to see that Edward wasn't in class today when we made it to fifth period. He seemed fine at lunch but I can't complain as he really creeps me out. For the most part we paid attention but it was hard to focus as we had learned all this back in Phoenix and I had so many questions starting to form about what was going on between Jasmine and the Cullen's. Having known Jasmine since we were kids, I thought for sure she would like the Jasper and Rosalie at the very least but she seemed to hate them on site and the feeling seemed mutual. I wonder if they are jealous?

We made it to gym and as I had been, I walked over to talk with Jasper and Emmett before the coach had us start training for the fitness test. Jasmine surprised me by walking over to talk with Mike and Jessica. I was bummed because I thought by giving them more time to talk they would all start to get along. Jasmine just smiled at me but never joined.

Coach had us do almost everything, or at least that's the way it felt. We were running, then did some sit ups and squats. Coach told us the schedule for the rest of the week. We would do the same as today on Wednesday and Friday while tomorrow and Thursday we would focus on our arms lifting weights and such, but we would run every day as a warm up. I really hate gym.

Finding the right car for each of us wasn't as difficult as I anticipated. Since I like trucks I picked out a new Silver Chevy while Jasmine picked out the latest Camaro in dark blue. Of course we made sure they had all the options. Jasmine made arrangements for the dealership to drop off my truck since we had decided to head to return the Black's truck.

"Can I help you?" a man in a wheelchair answered the door. I had gotten the Black's address from Angela since she's dating Jacob.

"I'm Bella Swan," I smiled at who I assume is Billy Black.

"Bella how are you?" the guy asked. "I haven't seen you since you were really little."

"I'm good. This is my friend Jasmine," I gestured. "I wanted to return the truck to you. I appreciate you letting me use it until I was able to get one up here."

"You are more than welcome," he said tossing the keys on a side table.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Angela walking up with Jake and some of his friends.

"Just dropping off the truck," Billy said goodbye as Jasmine and I walked to chat with the others. "Jasmine and I went to pick out new vehicles after school."

"Who's sweet car is this?" One of the boys asked. I couldn't quite remember all of their names, but I did remember meeting them at the beach the other day.

"That's mine," Jasmine spoke up. When the guy looked up he just stared at her like she was the only person in the world.

"Hi, I'm Paul," staring boy smiled and moved closer.

"I'm Jasmine," I had never seen my friend look so serene as she did in this moment. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I was a little confused by that and more so by Jasmine just walking away with Paul.

"Don't worry, your friend will be fine," the oldest looking boy said, I think it was Sam.

* * *

"I know what you are," I decided to get that out of the way immediately.

"How?" Paul looked very confused. "Did Angela tell Bella? If so I'll kill Jake."

"No, B doesn't know about any of this yet," I sighed. I knew it was going to be soon, sooner than I would like because she'll be in danger not only from the knowledge about those around her but also by who and what she is. "I'm sure you can smell there's a slight difference in my scent from a normal human and Bella has this smell to a lesser degree as well. I'm Fae and B is part Fae."

"You're a fairy?" I could hear the skepticism.

"Yes I am," I waited a minute for him to wrap his head around this. "Fairy's normally stay away from all other supernatural creatures and only interact with humans a bit more. Most of the time when a fairy interacts with a human its for pleasurable purposes."

"You mean sex," Paul was blunt.

"Yes I mean sex," I smiled.

"Have you…." Paul started to ask but trailed off.

"No, never," the smile he sent my way at my answer made my insides quiver. "One thing you have to know though is I will always protect Bella no matter what. I may look like an ordinary human but I do have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to cause problems for me?"

"Paul, as my mate, I will always take into consideration how you would feel about things, but Bella is my sister, biological even though she doesn't know it yet, so I will also make sure she is safe as well," he just stood there before nodding and grabbling my hand. "Please don't tell anyone yet. Bella has her own path to follow and knowing about her true heritage will only make things more difficult and dangerous for her right now."

"I won't share, but you should now while in wolf form all our thoughts are shared," Paul gave me fair warning.

"I understand, all I can ask of you is to try and not think about Bella and her true link to me when you are phased," he smiled so I knew he would do his best. "Why don't we head back now? I'm sure B is confused."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her I felt a connection to you the minute I laid eyes on you," I smiled. "She'll believe me as she's recently experienced something similar."

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Bella ran up as soon as she saw us.

"We were just talking and getting to know each other," I smiled. "I couldn't resist finding out why I felt drawn to him. It's much like you were explaining to me about why you wanted to move up here."

"I hope it works out for you," Bella hugged me. "We should probably head home."

"Paul, I'll see you later," I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He of course tightened his arms around me when I tried to move back and gave me a real kiss and damn can my wolf kiss.

"See ya later babe," Paul smirked at my dazed look.

"So," Bella gave me the look that said tell all as soon as we drove away.

"It's just like I said," I couldn't help but sigh a little. "I looked at him and just knew he was someone that would be in my life forever."

"Well by that kiss, I think he's feeling the same way," Bella chuckled.

"Hey girls," Charlie greeted us as we walked in. "What's so funny Bells?"

"Nothing dad," the smile never left Bella's face as she moved to start supper. I just shook my head at Charlie's questioning look and head upstairs with our things.

* * *

That night after Bella was asleep I headed downstairs. I knew Paul was going to show up and I suspected that Rosalie or Jasper would as well. I can only hope we don't wake Bella up otherwise shit is going to hit the fan.

"Hey babe," I smiled when I heard Paul.

"Hi," I was happy to finally have found my mate. I knew my mate wouldn't be of the Fae and that pissed my parents off. I can't wait for dad to find out about Bella's connection to vampires. That'll really set things off.

"What's that smile for?"

"Just thinking about the future family drama."

"What are you doing here Fairy," I heard the bell like vampire voice.

"You are not welcome here leech," Paul growled while trying to move me behind him.

"Listen dog," Rosalie sneered. "We are move welcome than you are!"

"How about all of you shut it before Bella wakes up," I interrupted. "Now, to answer your question vampire, I'm here because this is where Bella is. I won't leave her unprotected. Ever."

"And who does she need protection from?" Jasper demanded. I should have known they would both show. I just don't know how they are connected to Bella, yet.

"Why does it matter to you?" I countered.

"She's our mom!" Rosalie snarled.

"Excuse me?" I now knew the connection and also knew that they would do anything to make sure she stayed safe. I would bet they would place her before their mates since having a parent for eternity is not something many vampires find.

"We felt the bond form the minute we laid eyes on her," Jasper confirmed.

"What exactly does this mean?" Paul asked.

"It means we all get to play nice," I sighed. Being mated to a shape shifter and making nice with vampires, so not what anyone at the Fae Court would have expected from me.

"Why are you here dog?" It was obvious Rosalie didn't like the idea of being nice to Paul or me for that matter.

"I'm here for my mate," Paul announced.

"Bella is not your mate," Rosalie lunged but Jasper held her back.

"He's not speaking of mom," Jasper tried to calm his sister. "He's speaking of the Fairy."

"What is going on?" All four of us turned to the newcomer to our discussion. I really wasn't surprised to see her standing there waiting for an answer.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I've worked on this chapter off and on since the last one was posted but never had a big enough burst of inspiration to keep writing. I love to read your thoughts and ideas about what is happening and what you think will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 5

"Is anyone going to answer me?" I demanded. I thought I heard talking and when I looked out my window I was surprised to see Jasmine talking with Paul, Jasper, and Rose. I was even more surprised by the way they were talking. Rose kept calling Paul a dog while Paul referred to Rose and Jasper as leeches and Jasmine was being called a Fairy.

"B," Jasmine started but she stopped. I have never seen her speechless.

"Jasmine, I need to know," I tried to convince her. "I heard the end of your conversation. Why would Rose and Jasper call you a Fairy? And why don't you and Paul seem to like Rose and Jasper? Or vice versa?"

"It's hard-wired into all of us to be wary of the other," Jasmine finally started. "Paul and I get along fabulously because we are mates but normally I wouldn't be able to get along with any of his kind or their kind," she indicated Rose and Jasper at the end.

"Kind?"

"They called me a Fairy because that what I am."

"I am a shapeshifter," Paul spoke up next. "Those of us with the gene shift into a wolf when vampires are around."

"We are vampires," Jasper murmured. Rose was glaring at the ground.

"Ok," I was stumped. I really didn't know how to react.

"Please don't be mad," Rose looked at me and I could see the pleading in her eyes. I didn't know why I would be mad.

"Is that everything?" I needed to be sure so I could process everything.

"Actually, no," Jasmine spoke up. I heard Rose hiss at her but she stopped when I admonished her. "You are also part Fairy. I've been around since you were born watching over you, waiting to be able to integrate myself into your life when you were old enough. I fought to ensure no one would keep me away from you. Fairy's normally stay away from all other creatures baring the occasional liaison with a human and those typically only last a day or two."

"You are saying that one of my parent's isn't actually my parent?"

"Yes and no," Jasmine smiled. "Both Charlie and Renee are your parents. They are the ones listed on your birth certificate and both helped raise you into the wonderful person you are today. But biologically speaking you and I share the same father."

"Who is our dad?" I had to ask.

"I am," I turned to see a tall man with long blonde, almost white, hair and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Hello father," Jasmine nodded towards him. "I assume mother is well?"

"She is," he inclined his head. "She misses you and wishes for you to visit."

"I'll take that under advisement," Jasmine was being extremely polite and very formal. "Father this is Isabella, Bella our father King Oberon."

"King?" Paul's eyes were almost comically large. I can only imagine what's going through his mind right now seeing as he just found out his mate is a fairy princess.

"So why is this all coming out now?" I was confused.

"Since these other supernatural creatures are trying to claim ownership over you I thought it best to come and take you back to Faery," King Oberon, my dad?, answered me. "You too Jasmine."

"Not happening," Jasmine kept her eyes locked onto our father. "I will never subject Isabella to living in that place, I'll work with vampires before that were to ever happen and neither will I leave my mate."

"I will not allow you to be mated with a shape shifter," King Oberon declared.

"You don't get a say," Jasmine stated. Paul was growling beside her while Rose and Jasper moved to stand next to me. We were all facing my father.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" I started. "I've never met you and you just come walking out saying your my father. I don't think so."

"Father I think it's best you leave," I was surprised at the dismissive tone she spoke in towards him. "I'll be sure to tell mother I saw you when I speak to her."

After a brief stare down King Oberon left but I had a feeling it wasn't the last we were going to see of him.

"So," I wasn't quite sure what to say but the silence was starting to get to me.

"B, I know this is a lot to take in but I want you to remember I will always be there for you," she paused for a moment and when Rose started to say something Jasmine just kept talking and ignored her. "Because of that the members of Paul's pack will also be there for you. You also have your vampires as well. These two will never want to be permanently separated from you and as much as my natural instincts are telling me to take you far away from them, I know I can't without hurting you more than them in the process."

"Thanks," I hugged her. "I'm so glad to find out you really are my sister. It's felt like that for ages anyways."

"So now you'll accept the Am Ex I've been trying to give to you forever now?" While it was phrased as a question I knew it was more of a demand and her attempt to lighten the mood just a bit.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Now we'll give you some time with your vamps," Jasmine started walking away while pulling Paul with her.

"Babe, are you sure that's a good idea?" I heard him ask while glaring at Rose and Jasper.

"She's as safe with those two as she is with me and you," Jasmine assured him. "But should anything happen to her I won't hesitate to shred and burn you myself, " the glare she sent Rose and Jasper even had me hesitating for a second.

"I swear no harm will come to her," Jasper spoke sincerely to Jasmine while Rose glared back at her.

"So what exactly is my connection to the two of you?" I asked as soon as Jasmine and Paul were in the house.

"Basically we see you as our mom," Jasper answered me. Rose looked like she was scared of what was going to happen next.

"So I get to ground you?" I asked trying very hard not to smile or laugh but when I saw the incredious looks on both their faces I couldn't hold it in. "I'm kidding. I'm not sure exactly what all this means but I figure since I'm a fairy, at least in part, there's no escaping the supernatural and I look forward to getting to know both of you as well as Jasmine's mate. All I ask is that everyone try to get along."

"We'll try," Rose agreed quickly. "Just please forgive us if we slip or make a mistake."

"I'll forgive you as long as you learn from your mistakes," I smiled when both of them nodded in agreement.

"B, I hate to break this up but we should probably get some sleep since we have school in the morning and us fairies need the sleep unlike your vampire children," Jasmine smirked at the last bit.

"We'll see you at school," Jasper agreed.

* * *

"Dude, what happened yesterday?" Jared walked up to me. "I know you imprinted but you came back smelling of leeches after visiting your mate. Did the Cullen's break the treaty?"

"No, I have to talk to Sam but the Swan house has to be neutral territory," I muttered. I hated this. My mate, the one person who completes me, is related to leeches in such a way that she will willingly call them family.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked walking up. I knew we had been close to his place but not close enough for him to overhear so he must have been heading our way.

"The short version, my Mate is Fae, Bella is part Fae, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Bella's kids," I snorted. "The supernatural is all fucked up."

"So your Mate and Bella stop being friends," Sam suggested but after one look at my face he continued. "Why can't they stop being friends?"

"They are sisters," I grumbled. "They share the same daddy, who by the way is King Oberon himself. Just my luck, my Mate is the Fairy Princess."

"Dude," Jared shook his head while Sam stared at me.

"Well, we'll just have to be civil if we happen to run into those two leeches," Sam started talking. "It's not like we have to hang out with them and become friends."

"Well if I want to see my Mate then I have to hang out and become friends with the leeches," I stared at my Alpha. "And like my Mate reminded all of us last night, Bella is protected by the pack because of their sisterhood."

"Jasmine had no right to speak for the pack in that manner," Sam growled. "As Alpha only I can decree who receives pack protection. As an imprint, your Mate will by default but that doesn't mean we have to accept her family and in this case I think we shouldn't."

"Then you force me to choose between the pack and my Mate," I stated. I could see Sam shaking his head as he realizes what just happened. No wolf would ever choose the pack over their Mate. I had just become a lone wolf.

* * *

"Why?" I couldn't help the whine escape my lips for the millionth time since I got home last night. "I love her but I don't wanna have to make nice with dogs. I can handle the Fairy but a two for one deal no way."

"Rosie calm down," I could see how Emmett was trying not to laugh. Of course that just pissed me off as I didn't want to calm down. I was wallowing.

"How would you feel if you found out your Aunt is Fae and your Uncle is a dog?" I demanded of him. For some reason that pushed him over the edge and he started laughing. As much as I wanted to scream and yell, seeing him doubled over laughing I started chuckling as well.

"Babe, they are my relatives now too," Emmett quietly reminded me. His soft, gentle side comes out very infrequently but when it does it makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"I know," I sighed giving him a quick kiss. "I suppose we need to head to school. I don't think mom will appreciate it if we're late or skip."

Emmett smiled and followed me out. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as well thinking about my mom and how complete I felt now, even with the few bumps that have also appeared. I suppose the saying 'you can't pick your family' is really true in my case.

"Jazz we're leaving," I call out just slightly louder than my normal voice so he would hear us over Alice's screech.

"I'll catch up," I heard his reply and sent out a wave of sympathy. I felt bad because Alice started in on him the minute we got home last night and hasn't stopped.

* * *

"Alice," I tried to interject. "We really need to head out or we'll be late."

"I don't care," Alice continued to glare at me. She had been yelling at me since I got home. First it was about smelling like the wolves and once she found out that Bella and Jasmine are related and Fae she wouldn't stop. "You could be hurt being around that dog. I refuse to let you go anywhere near them. This Bella is bad news."

"Excuse me," my voice had dropped. I had listened all night to Alice about everything but when she decided to try to forbid me from seeing my mom that was the last straw. "Alice you will stay away from Bella and her family, that means Jasmine, Paul, and his pack. You can also expect divorce papers shortly. I will not tolerate anyone in my life trying to dictate who I can and cannot spend time with."

The look on her face showed her disbelief but I choose to leave before she could say anything else. I'm grateful I decided to go with Alice when I first met her as she brought me to my sister immediately and ultimately brought me to my mom but now I'm done. It may take a bit more time before I find my soulmate but I'm willing to wait as I'll have the support of two of the most important people in my life.

I ran quickly to school but realized first period was almost over so I waited out of sight and figured I would slip into second period.

* * *

"Rose did you see Jasper yet?" I asked walking into second period. He wasn't here before first and I didn't see him between classes, but that isn't completely unusual.

"No," Rose looked a bit worried as well.

"What happened after you left?" Call it mother's intuition but I just knew something went wrong after they went home last night.

"As soon as we got home Alice started in on Jasper," Rose answered. She looked a little like she was tattling and I could sense the mother-daughter bond I was told about.

"About what?"

"She could smell that we'd been around you, Jasmine, and Paul," Rose sighed. "She was worried about him being around the dog since they are our natural enemy."

"First, his name is Paul and you will start showing him respect," I was firm in that and could see Rose's surprise but ignored it. "Secondly, it was only one and there were two of you, I'm sure if something horrible had happened the two of you could have taken him. Not to mention Jasmine wouldn't let Paul hurt you guys since you are my friends."

"We know that now but when we first went to your place last night we had no way of knowing all that," Rose pointed out. "Also, it's unusual for just one wolf to show up anywhere. Normally they go in groups of two or three just in case they run into trouble."

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang and the teacher started the days lecture. I was worried and didn't take notes as well as normal but knew Rose would let me see hers to get what I missed. I just hoped Jasper was in next period.

I quickly said goodbye to Rose when the bell rang signaling the end of second period and practically ran to third. I couldn't stop my sigh of relief when I saw Jasper sitting at his desk just like any other day.

"Worry and relief?" Jasper asked as dropped into my seat next to him.

"Yeah," I nodded but didn't elaborate. I was still getting used to being a mom to two eternal young adults, who were a century older than me, give or take a decade. Needless to say, I was a bit embarrassed over being worried about my vampiric son.

Fortunately, the teacher started today's class, and I didn't have to talk about my feelings with Jasper. I'm sure he could feel the embarrassment as well by now.

Halfway through class, I glanced over to Jasper and saw a small smile on his face. It made me happy just to see him happy. After class, he escorted me to fourth period but didn't bring up what he felt from me again.

**A/N: **Sorry about the extremely long wait, but I hope you enjoy this update. Unfortunately, I don't have a timeline on when I'll be able to update, but I try to work on my stories when time permits. Thank you to all who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow this and my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay but between real life and a smidge of writers block I haven't been able to get anything written for a while. I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 6

The rest of the day went ok. Having Jasmine in each class was fun for me not so much my kids, as weird as that sounds. There was still a lot of tension between Jasmine and Rose and Jasper but I could tell they were trying. At least they were using names instead of species when talking to each other.

After school, Paul was waiting for Jasmine. She was, of course, thrilled and made sure the entire school knew he was taken. Rose, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullen's, on the other hand, were disgusted. Rose and Jasper kept their comments to themselves, which I was very proud of them for but Edward and Alice each had something snarky to say. I did my best to ignore them. I am so thankful there is no pull to those two.

"Hey B, I'm going to hang out with Paul for a bit," Jasmine smiled to me.

"Sounds good," I was happy for my sister. "I'll be trudging through all the homework that we've been assigned." After I found out about Jasmine being a Fairy, she also informed me of how old she really was and that's when I realized everyone around me knows all that is being taught in school, either from having lived it or already studied it.

"How about we help," Rose offered. She was still cautious about the blooming relationship between us. I don't know much about her history but have already decided I needed to find out about her's as well as Jasper's and Emmett's.

"I'm always up for helping out," Emmett agreed with Rose. I loved watching them interact. While on the surface it looked as if Emmett was always giving into Rose but watching them a little more closely, Rose gives into Emmett as well.

"Well I'll never turn down help," I smiled. "Jasper, are you joining as well?"

"No we've have plans," Alice interrupted with a smirk.

"Actually, I will be joining you," Jasper said to me while glaring at Alice. "I can deal with Alice at home later."

* * *

Paul and I took off from school leaving Bella with her kids. I knew they would protect her as fiercely as I would and that's the only reason I trust them. I wish her connection had been with other members of Paul's pack but understood it wasn't meant to be.

Paul started driving and was very quiet and seemed more tense than normal. As much as I hated waiting, I would wait until he was ready to talk. Something had happened between last night and today and I would bet it has to do with the pack.

"So Sam said the Pack isn't going to protect Bella since she is choosing to be around Cold Ones," Paul started softly, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"Excuse me?" I was pissed. "When the Pack was given the gift of shifting into wolves, they vowed to always protect Humans and Fae. It was a gift given by my father so long ago in response to the threat of Cold Ones. At the time, Fairies were known to be around a lot taking their pleasure in Humans. At some point, the Cold Ones realized a difference in the blood of Fairies and started to pursue us. Gifted Cold Ones are ones who had Fae blood in them prior to being turned."

"So they offered themselves up?" Paul demanded. I could feel the tension leaking from Paul in response to my anger.

"No," he needed to understand everything. "No Fairy would ever willingly turn into a Cold One. The ones who turned with Fae blood were the offspring of a Fae mating with a Human, much like Bella. They never knew of their true parentage since the Fae don't generally acknowledge half-breeds."

"You said it was a gift to become a shape-shifter?" The derision in his voice was obvious.

"It was meant to be a gift," I started again. "The Fae were unable to fight on their own because we don't posses the physical strength to actually fight when a Cold One gets their hands on us. If we can run or use our mental powers it's doable but we don't all have the same mental powers so we'd have to have multiple of use with different powers teamed up to take down just one Cold One.

When we came across your tribe having problems with Cold Ones and they had the ability to leave their bodies and fight spiritually we knew your ancestors would be the ones who could handle being a shape-shifter.

Both my mom and dad came from Faery and spoke with the chief who was residing in the body of a wolf. They offered him the ability to become Human again but since he didn't have his own body any longer, the new body would have to be supported by both his and the wolf's spirit. Your Ancestor was wise and after consulting with and gaining the Wolf's approval he accepted my parents offer. The only warning they could give is this would be a gene forever passed down his bloodline. They asked that this knowledge be kept within the tribe and preferably within the bloodline.

The only thing they didn't realize when giving him this gift to become Human again was they gave him a few more Fae traits. One of them is knowing your Soul Mate with a look."

"But aren't your parents Soul Mates?" I could hear the confusion knowing it stemmed from the fact my parents cheated on each other all the time.

"They are," I acknowledged. "Something within the Wolf won't allow the man to cheat once he finds his True Mate. I believe it has something to do with a wolf mating for life, never straying from his chosen Mate."

"So you could cheat on me?" Paul was pissed and shaking. We had finally stopped at some point and he moved outside the car. I followed and put a calming hand on his arm.

"No," I smiled happy that I wouldn't ever want to. His raised eyebrow telling me to continue. "The bond the magic formed between us when you imprinted on me allowed some of your instincts flowed into me and some of mine flowed into you. Of course it was only the strongest instinct and ones that made us a stronger couple. That being said, the ability to cheat was effectively erased from me."

"What did I gain?"

"Well, if you were able to break so easily from the Pack, I would guess the ability to truly wander the Earth would be one," I smiled.

"I thought we were bound to the Rez?"

"That was never a stipulation from the Fae. My best guess is your Ancestors wanted to ensure the Wolf Gene wouldn't become active when there was no one around to help. Or they were just looking out for the safety of their tribe."

"The Elders never told us all this," Paul was amazed now that he had calmed down.

"They may not have known it all," I pointed out. "It's very possible some things were forgotten over time."

"If you say so," Paul didn't sound as if he believed me. Instead of pushing him, I just enjoyed being with him until we had to go home.

* * *

I was concerned about Jasper. While I couldn't stand Alice and felt she was wrong for him in every way, I wanted him to be happy and if that means being with Alice I'll just suck it up. I was working on feeling only happiness around Jasper so he wouldn't suspect my true feelings for his wife.

We got to my place and got to work quickly. My dad was working the night shift tonight so I didn't have to worry about him being around. I stopped about five so I could start dinner. I wasn't sure if Paul was going to stick around so I made sure to make enough just in case.

"When will Jasmine and Paul be home?" Rose hesitated but said his name when I looked at her, silently daring her to call him something other than his name.

"I'm not sure," I smiled, happy that she was making an effort, even if I did have to remind her. Jasper and Emmett weren't nearly as bad and knew I'd have to get her alone one day and really get her to open up to me but for now I was content getting to know her at this level. I knew when she was ready she'd share her past with me.

"Well when we smell them we'll head out," Jasper said calmly. That made me feel sad. I hated when my children left even if it was only for the evening.

"No," I decided to speak up. "You can stay. There's no need to rush just because Jasmine has Paul over. We are all family now and the only way to get past the hostility of species is by interacting with each other."

All three just nodded, Jasper could feel my conviction and I knew that alone would make him understand. Rose looked pissed but I could see a glimmer underneath that. I'm not sure what exactly but I'm thinking whatever the glimmer is will cause her to stay and Emmett will stay or go as Rose does.

I went back to cooking while the three vampires sat at my table. We made small talk and while things cooked I continued to work on my homework. It finished just as Jasmine and Paul arrived. I knew they were here by how tense my children were, and yes Emmett had become my child through Rose.

"Hey sis," Jasmine called walking in. "Jasper, Rose, Emmett," She acknowledged the three with a nod. Paul just nodded to everyone but was pissed. He wasn't shaking but the stormy look in his eyes made me realize how dangerous he could be. I wasn't scared of him though. I knew he would never hurt me primarily because my sister is his mate but there was another reason deep inside that I couldn't pinpoint. Either way I trusted him with my life the same I did with my children and sister.

"What's wrong?" I asked loading up a plate for myself and Jasmine before putting the rest on for Paul.

"The damn dogs at La Push need to be taught a lesson," Jasmine sounded murderous. "They don't deserve the gift given to them. If this is the way the treat one who's supposed to be family maybe they should be put down!" I could feel Jasper's calm seeping into the room but it appeared not to affect my sister. "Knock it off Jasper! You're gift won't work on me. I'm Fae royalty, only my parents hold more power than I do. "

"Why won't it work on you? How are the Fae immune to vampire gifts?" Rose demanded. I'm sure she was worried about her brother.

"The gifted vamps have Fae blood in them," Paul sighed. "I learned a lot in the last few hours. Jasmine explain it better but the gist is anything magical or supernatural in the world all start with the Fae."

"I don't know how Cold Ones, vampires came about," Jasmine started. "I do know Fae have been coming and going in this realm for millennia. Cold Ones discovered the Fae blood as being sweeter than Human blood. They also found that Fae could hurt them in ways Humans couldn't. My parents demanded the Fae go back to Faery to prevent the Cold Ones from getting to us. At this point, many fae had taken pleasure with humans and of course the result was children. If the child was not a full Fae they couldn't be taken back to Faery so they were left with the human parent. I don't know if it was luck or strategy but the Cold Ones started turning people who were descended from the Fae and once turned the abilities of their Fae ancestry came to life.

When my parent's realized half-Fae were being changed, they gave the gift to shift to ancestors of the La Push tribe and other tribes. This was given with the promise the tribes would protect the Fae and humans from the Cold Ones. They were gifted with speed, strength and the ability to rend a Cold One so it could be killed. But my parents could only give it to one bloodline in each tribe and not all tribes were good chosen."

"So I'm part Fairy?" Jasper seemed to be stunned.

"Yes," Jasmine nodded. "Your's is a drop in the bucket. What do you know of your human family? Who were your parents? Grandparents? Great-Grandparents? Your Empathy is a Fae gift. Somewhere in your history a Fae mated with someone in your family."

"So why did you want to kill the pack?" Emmett circled us back around. I had to admit I was curious as well.

"I'm a lone wolf now," Paul said and the angry look was back. "When I told Sam, the Alpha, about all this," he wave his arms to encompass all of us in the room, "he said to have Jasmine stop all contact with Bella since Bella made an informed decision to be around Vampires. When I told him they are sisters, he said to be nice but interact as little as possible. I then told him how we'd have to help protect Bella and work with at least Rose and Jasper due to the connection shared between them. That's when Sam basically told me to choose. I will choose Jasmine every time which means I choose Bella and vampires."

"I think we need to let all this sink in," I spoke up when no one else did. That was a lot of information to be dropped on us all at once and now we needed to wrap our heads around it, at least I did, and then figure out where to go from there.

No one moved. We all just sat there. Jasmine and I had been sharing my room since she came but now I wasn't sure what would happen. If my children and Paul wanted to stay, my dad's house was so small. At least Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

A/N:I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 7

The next day I woke up in bed next to Jasmine. I looked and saw Rose standing by the window, the side I was facing. I assume she moved me at some point or one of my other kids did. I glanced at Jasmine and saw she was awake. I followed her gaze to see Paul sitting against the wall next to the door asleep. I hope this was a compromise between Paul and my children. I'm sure he wasn't comfortable with all three being in a room where his mate slept and I'm sure he didn't intend to fall asleep last night but even though he's a shape-shifter, I'm sure he needed sleep just as much as a Human and Fairy do.

"Good Morning," Rose said. It sounded as if she wanted to say more but hesitated. When she continued I'm sure this wasn't what she was going to say but it's Rose. "I can move the, uh, move Paul, so we can get you fed."

"Rose," I admonished.

"No need, I'm awake just resting my eyes," Paul said at the same time.

"Morning," Jasmine smiled at Paul before turning and smiling at me.

We all started moving. Paul and Rose both left so Jasmine and I could change and get ready for the day.

"What's going on here?" Charlie demanded. He was sitting at the table and didn't look the least bit happy. I saw Jasper and Emmett move from the living to stand behind me and Jasmine. Rose had moved to stand next to me while Paul was standing by Jasmine. The three vampires and one wolf made a protective semi-circle around me and my sister.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Jasmine spoke first. "We had all been studying and I think the time got away from us. Rose and Paul were kind enough to carry us upstairs and I think since Emmett and Jasper had already fallen asleep they crashed out too."

"Why was Paul in Bella's room then?" Charlie demanded. He seemed ok with what Jasmine had said but was no picking up on a boy being in my bedroom.

"He had just come to wake us up," Jasmine continued. "Since we have to leave for school shortly he didn't want us to be late. I'm sure he was downstairs all night with the other boys and it would make sense for Rose to bunk upstairs with us girls."

All three vampires and the lone wolf nodded along. I stood there waiting to see if Charlie would accept the answer. Surprisingly he did. With a grunt and nod to everyone he walked upstairs to get some sleep.

"Well you four need to leave," Jasmine shooed everyone out. I was still kind of in shock that she got Charlie to accept her story so easily. "Paul I'll see you after school and we'll see the rest of you in a bit at school. B, let's eat."

"J, what was that?"

"One power Fairies have is the power of mind manipulation," I'm sure I looked confused or something as she continued. "We can implant a story into a Human's mind and they'll accept it as fact. Most Fairies do this when they are seducing a Human. They cause the Human to think the Fairy is someone they know. Most of the time they also use a glamour or spell to change their appearance into a person the Human in interested in."

"So basically Fairies are selfish and manipulate people?"

"Yes," Jasmine was being brutally honest. We had just pulled into school as our conversation lasted through breakfast and the drive to school.

* * *

I may have broken my sister. I hated having to tell her all this but she needed to know. I know without a doubt her human half will provide a balance to the Fairy half but she will run into any number of Fae over her life span and she needs to know they aren't like her or even myself. Hell our parents are nothing like us.

"Mom?" Rose spoke softly. I could see the slight bit of fear in her eyes when Bella didn't respond.

"She's fine," I tried to reassure Rose. I didn't know of her past but could tell she held something dark and hurtful there. "I was giving her more information about Fairies and some of their abilities. I think it was a bit much but I won't ever lie to her."

"She's feeling shock," Jasper confirmed. I felt him pushing some calm out, while it would never affect me and shouldn't affect Bella, I think it will since Jasper is her son. With the supernatural you never know for sure how things will play out. I've seen Fairies, Vampires, and Shifters do things so far out of normal for their species just because they felt a strong emotion usually rage or lust, but occasionally love. The strongest and strangest things always happened when the person or creature was acting out of love.

"What," Bella was finally coming out of her daze. "Are we at school?"

"Yep, and we need to head to class otherwise we'll be late," Jasper chuckled and helped Bella out of my car.

The day went fairly smooth. At lunch it was just the five of us to sit together. Edward and Alice stared from their normal table. Bella's other friend Angela just looked worried. Since she was Jake's imprint, which Paul had told me all about, I knew she knew about the Cullen's being vampires and was worried about her friend.

"Here's some soup," I handed a thermos to each of the vampires.

"We can't eat human food," Rose sneered.

"It's not exactly what you think," I rolled my eyes at Rose's attitude. Crappy past or not this was getting old. "I spelled it so it will have the consistency of blood and provide you more nutrients than the animal blood does but it'll look just like human food. I figured I'd start with tomato soup since it'll look similar to blood and it'll be easier to trick your mind with. It smells and looks like tomato soup, but it'll taste just like blood."

Bella beamed at me for doing this. I was making an effort and she knew it.

"This is good," Emmett's eyes were shining and he was eating so fast. I think it's a good thing I started with soup since he's used to drinking and not having to chew. We'll have to work up to more solid food.

"I feel full," Jasper was in awe. "I don't even feel my normal blood lust. Normally it's always there in the back especially since we feed off animals."

"Thank you," Rose said when she finished. I just nodded and didn't make a big deal about it with her.

* * *

I made it home with just enough time to change and head back out to school. While I was running, I noticed I wasn't able to hear anyone else. There's always one wolf phased with the Cullen's living in Forks. It hit me now that I truly was a lone wolf.

Everyone except Sam was still in school. Jared and I were seniors this year while Jake, Quil, and Embry were juniors and Seth, Brady, and Collin were sophomores. I've always had a soft spot for the younger pups. They phased this past summer and I hated the Cullens even more.

Now I don't know. If they weren't in Forks would my mate have even made her way to this part of the world or would I have lived my life never knowing her. She only came because her sister was here and her sister only came because of her connection to the Cullens. Now I wonder if I should be grateful they came and I phased. Now my whole view of everything is skewed.

"Hey Paul," Brady broke me from my thoughts when I got to school. "You ok?" I saw the concerned looks form Seth and Collin as well.

"Just thinking," I waved off their concern. "How was patrol last night?"

"Good," Seth piped up. "Sam and Jared took over about 10 for the overnight. We didn't smell any leeches other than the Cullen's."

"Is it true?" Collin seemed nervous. "Sam and Jared's thoughts showed that you broke away from the pack. You're a lone wolf?"

"Yes it's true," I sighed. I would miss the pups the most but knew my Mate had to come first. "I am no longer apart of the pack. It's a long story and we don't have time now. After school I'll fill you in. One thing you should always remember is you can come to me whenever you need."

"Thanks Paul," the boys smiled and headed towards class.

The day went by relatively quickly. Since the rez school is so small all grades have lunch at the same time. I loaded up a tray of food, which I knew from experience would only partial sate me, and proceeded to sit at an empty table. I hadn't really talked with any of the wolves except the pups this morning and wasn't sure how things were going to play out now.

I was only mildly surprised when Seth, Brady, and Collin sat with me. I noticed Jared and Embry looked unsure if they should sit with us or not. I didn't say anything. I figured they'd be man enough to figure it out on their own. Jake and Quil ahd patrol today so they weren't in school. The principal was in the know about the secret to help cover absences.

It's actually kind of surprising the people they've deemed who are and are not allowed to know. All the Elders know of course, imprints are allowed to know as Wolves are unable to keep any secrets from their mates, the principal to help facilitate the boys not being in school, and one tribal doctor just in case we need to be treated for anything. The parents of wolves who are under 18 are not allowed to know. These wolves have to sneak around and lie to their parents. I don't agree with this.

It was never a big deal for me since my mom left when I was little and my dad was a drunk who took off a few years ago. Sam was already on his own when he first phased. Jake, Quil, and Seth's dads were both Elders so they knew which made life easier for them. Embry, Brady, and Collin had it the worst. We tried to prevent them from having any overnight patrols during the week so they didn't have to lie to their parents as much. Well I had tried to keep them from the overnight patrols by taking as many of theirs as possible. Sam didn't care as long as there were two wolves out all the time.

"Are we going to meet your imprint?" Collin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why don't you join me after school?" I offered. "I'm meeting her and her sister at Forks high."

"Awesome," Brady seemed thrilled.

"I've got patrol," Seth sounded dejected.

"Another time," I suggested. Seth nodded his acceptance. My Wolf and I had very strong protective feelings for Brady and Collin and have since they phased. I'm sure it's because their parents are giving up on them since their first phase. We've all seen it in their head but Sam doesn't do anything about it.

* * *

I can't believe how much Paul has changed since he met his imprint. He's a lot calmer and even a bit nicer. I'm thrilled he's letting me and Collin go with to meet her. From what we've seen in Paul's head she's really nice. We also know she's a Fairy and I think that's the coolest thing ever.

Collin and I were trying to keep from annoying Paul as we've seen his temper but we were both anxious to meet his mate. We weren't really talking but both of us were squirming a bit in Paul's back seat.

"Will you sit still?" Paul grumbled. "We're almost there." We knew it was only about a twenty minute drive but Paul is letting us be the first to officially meet his imprint. I knew she met some of the pack at Jake's one day but that was when he first imprinted so no one really got a chance to know her.

"Sorry," Collin looked a bit ashamed.

"We're just really excited," I gave him a sheepish smile.

Paul nodded and started telling us about everything from when he met Jasmine through this morning. Before long we were pulling into the parking lot at Forks High. We were a few minutes early so we stood next to the car. It was uncomfortable to sit in a car for long periods of time since we've had our growth spurt. All the wolves stand between 6' and 6.5'.

"Hey," one of the girls smiled and ran to Paul. Following behind was another girl and three of the leeches. Collin and I both started to shake a bit. We knew Paul's imprint was going to be around the leeches because of her sister but being faced with it was a bit much for our wolves.

"Knock it off," Paul growled at us. Of course our wolves submitted immediately seeing as he's older than we are. "Jasmine these are the youngest wolves, the pups, Brady and Collin. Pups my imprint." The love shining in both their eyes when they looked at each other was something I was envious about. I very much wanted to find my imprint and to know the love it will bring.

"Hi there," Jasmine smiled to us. "I'm so happy to meet you."

"You too," Collin stuttered out as she hugged us both. I only managed to blush.

"So are you going to help us find a house?" Jasmine asked us. We just looked to Paul to see what he wanted us to do. We weren't going to stay if he wanted time alone with his imprint. Sam didn't like us being around Emily too much. He was worried we'd hurt her.

"Sounds good babe," Paul smiled and kissed her neck. He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. They both looked content. Since Paul didn't say anything about us leaving I assumed we were staying.

"B, you and the kids coming?" Jasmine had a playful tone and I realized why when the Blonde female leech scoffed at her. "I think you should as we need to find a place all of us will like. After this morning with your dad I think it's about time we find our own place."

"I don't think there's any place in town where Rose, Jasper, and Emmett will be comfortable living with Paul in the same house," Bella hedged. "And I doubt my dad will let me move out since I'm still in school."

"First off, I'm only looking for a place to rent short term," Jasmine countered Bella's arguments. "I have already bought some land about halfway between Forks and La Push that I want to build a house on. I was hoping Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Paul would be willing to help with the building of it so we could all live there together. I have some very specific ideas so that we'd all have our own bit of privacy.

I figure we can build it so we have the main floor as a living area that is shared. So living room, kitchen, dining room, all that good stuff. Then I was thinking we'd have two levels above the main which branches off into two wings. When we first go to the third level, there'll be a library connecting the two wings, then you and I would each have one wing for guests on the second level and the third level would be for us, our mates, and our children."

"That sounds cool," Bella seemed excited now. "You'll help right?" She had turned to the leeches. The two males nodded their ascent but didn't look thrilled. The female leech just glared at Jasmine, which caused both Collin and I to growl again.

"Brady, Collin, be nice," Jasmine admonished us.

"We're sorry," both of us said at the same time.

"We could help too," Collin offered. I eagerly nodded. Collin and I have talked a lot since we've both phased and we've always felt Paul was more of a role model for us, regarding the wolf aspect of things. We had been told never to follow in his footsteps when it came to women by the entire pack, including Paul. Until he imprinted he didn't overly respect women, but he was always honest with them.

"Of course I'll help if it makes you happy," Paul told Jasmine.

"Well sounds like we have a plan," Jasmine was pumped, Bella looked happy, the leeches were resigned, and us wolves just wanted Jasmine happy. "I want all of you to start planning your rooms for when the house is done so we can decorate quickly. I assume Rose and Emmett will share as will me and Paul, but we should probably plan to each have a study or hobby room of our own so we each have a space to do whatever we wish. Maybe we could do a suite for each of us that way when Jasper and Bella find their mates we'll already have a personal room set aside for them." Jasmine seemed to be on a roll. Even the leeches smiled a bit at her enthusiasm. "Brady, Collin did you want your own suites now or do you want to share a suite until you find your imprints?"

"Say what?" Collin and I were both stumped.

"More Mutts?" Blondie said at the same time. The two male leeches looked shocked.

"Why would they move in babe?" Paul asked sounding just as confused as I felt.

"Don't you feel the connection? I felt it the moment I saw them."

"Is it like my connections?" Bella asked. She seemed to think that would be a good thing. I on the other hand had no idea how that would work.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

A/N:I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 8

After Jasmine explained everything about Brady and Collin being bonded to her and Paul with a child bond, we went house hunting for a rental. She assured me I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie when we found one. We found a six bedroom so everyone one had their own room. This house wasn't intended to be shared full time by all of us but more so a place for Jasmine and I to connect and get to know each other but we also had a room for everyone to stay in if they wanted to.

I was happy to know my kids would have a place to go when they wanted or needed to get away from the other Cullens. I was worried about both of my kids. Rose kept everything close and I was hoping she'd open up about her past. I could see some lingering hurt and sadness in her eyes. I also wanted to talk to her about the connection that had formed with Emmett. He was almost as much of a son to me as Jasper is.

Jasper is another concern of mine. I've gathered there's been some problems between him and Alice, especially since I've moved to Forks but was hoping they'd be able to work things out. I want to help Jasper, so he and I have a mother-son bonding day planned for today.

We survived the rest of the week with no more surprises from the supernatural side of things. I can't believe tomorrow will be one week since Jasmine arrived and two since I flew in. So much has happened and while I hope we'll get a break and be able to live life with no more upheavals, I suspect that's not going to happen for a while. I mean with a Fairy Princess, a half Fae-half Human, 3 Vampires, and 3 Wolf Shifters something is bound to happen.

"Bella I'm here," Jasper called up. I told him if Charlie wasn't here to just walk in. No Human would be stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's house and no lock would keep out any of the Supernatural that would be after me.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked downstairs. Of course my two left feet came into play and I tripped on the last couple stairs. I thought for sure I'd be face planting but lucked out when Jasper caught me. "Thanks!"

"No problem," he smiled. "Can't let anything happen to the mom I just found."

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Jasper while I made myself some breakfast. Jasmine had spelled some food for me this morning for Jasper before going to Paul's. We weren't sure how much or how often they were going to have to eat the spelled food so she made enough for a regular human to eat over the course of the day. "Charlies at work all day and Jasmine is with Paul so we can stay here or take off."

* * *

"Well there's a little area I found while I was out hunting a while back and I thought I'd take you out there," I suggested. Bella, my mom, set a plate of food in front of me.

"Jasmine spelled a whole bunch of food for you today," she explained when I just stared at the eggs and pancakes. "Just remember to chew." I chuckled at that since it's such a mom thing to say.

I dug in and while it looked like eggs and pancakes with all the fixings, it tasted just like blood, but not animal or human blood. It was better than either and so filling. Everyday since Wednesday, Jasmine was kind enough to bring something for Rose, Emmett, and myself. We always felt so full and we were able to relax a bit more after lunch because we didn't have to worry about our blood lust.

"Please thank your sister for me," I asked when I was done eating.

"She's trying to help bridge the gap," Bella nodded while moving into small talk. "She understands it's hard for both her and you all so she is actively trying. She just feels bad that it's been limited so far. Once we move into the rental she's already planned to have a separate fridge that she can stock with food just for you three. And that's why she's insisting on have three fridges in the house she wants built. One for the spelled food, and two for the wolves and humans since the wolves eat so much."

"That's really nice of her," I smiled. "I know we agreed to help build the house and I'm not sure what exactly we can do for her, but if there's anything please let us know."

"So far she's only concerned about how long the spelled food is lasting until your blood lust returns."

"I know I start feeling my blood lust again in the late evenings and by morning it's back to feeling like I just fed from an animal so it's manageable," I tried to explain without causing my mom to worry even more. I like calling her mom and from the emotions earlier when I was teasing her, she likes it as well.

"I'll see if we can bring something in the mornings," Bella suggested and before I could tell her that's not what I was aiming for she powered on. "Now let's get going."

With that the discussion about my eating habits was firmly closed and Bella was up and moving. Since I didn't know what we were doing and if I would be here before Charlie left I drove my bike.

"Is that yours?" I smiled at the awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I've accumulated quite a bit of money since I was turned and like to indulge now and then."

"Can we take the bike or would it be easier to take my car?"

"The bike will be fine," I walked over to it and grabbed the extra helmet I had brought just in case for her. I explained the basics and safety stuff she would need to know riding behind me and then we were on the road.

I made sure to only go the speed limit as I didn't want to risk my mom's safety. I knew Rose would have my head if I did. It was a time for me to gather my thoughts as well. I wanted to share everything about my life with my mom and I hoped she would share with me as well.

About twenty minutes after leaving her house we got to the beginning of the trail.

"From here we'll have to hike but I could carry you so we'd get there quicker."

"That's fine, I trust you," she smiled and I picked her up with a beam on my face. I could feel the pure sincerity and trust flowing from her. I've never had someone who trusted me so completely.

"Bella," I started when we got to the meadow. She had wandered around for a bit but was now sitting down and looked at me as if she knew I wanted to tell her something. Maybe she did, don't they say mom's have a freaky intuition? Mother's intuition? "I can't find the words to tell you how truly happy I am that I've found someone who cares about me _for _me." I paused for a minute but jumped right into my history.

"I don't have many memories from when I was a human, just that I was born and raised in Texas. I joined the Confederate Army when I was sixteen. I had to lie about my age but no one really checked as they were desperate for soldiers. I worked my way up and became the youngest Major both officially and unofficially.

One night while I was evacuating Galveston, I stopped to help three women. It turned out they were vampires and desired me for their Army. Vampires in the south at that time were fighting for territory and would create Armies of newborn vampires as a vampire is at their strongest during the first year after they are turned.

I fought for them that first year and Maria, my maker, realized I had a gift and instead of killng me at the end of my newborn year she kept me. Overtime she put me in charge of her Army and I became the feared 'God of War'.

Eventually, I was able to leave with the help of Peter and Charlotte, two vampires I changed. Peter had been with me for many years as his expert battle strategies really helped so Maria allowed me to keep him. I let him escape with Charlotte right before she was to be killed at the end of her newborn year. That caused a world of pain for me when Maria realized what happened.

After Peter and Charlotte helped me I wandered with them but it was hard feeling the emotions of my victims and I tried going longer between feedings. In the 1950's I found Alice in a diner in Philadelphia. She was waiting and said she 'saw' me coming. Her feelings showed she was being truthful and when she said there was another way to feed that would help me so I didn't have to feel the Human emotions, I jumped at the chance.

She told me all about the Cullen's and feeding from animals. We left to find them and see if they would allow us to join them. We also started feeding from animals that day.

I haven't seen or spoken to Peter or Charlotte since I left them that day. Alice was worried I would slip if I was around them."

"Well, I hate to say this about your wife, but she's an idiot," my mom had felt so many emotions as I told her about my past but right now she was furious and I gather it's directed at Alice. "You would have been just fine if the family supported you the way they should have. A family is there through everything and should never prevent you from seeing your friends. If Alice had seen something about you slipping then she could tell you and you could have taken precautions to avoid the situation but to just override you on seeing them at all was wrong. I think she knew you were vulnerable when she met you and took advantage of that.

I'm sorry for speaking this way about your wife and the people you've called family for over half a century, but it just infuriates me that someone could be so cruel to you."

"Please don't apologize," I begged. "I've already started divorce proceedings. When you arrived in town, Alice tried to tell me that she had 'seen' you being bad for the family, but when I met you at school your first day I realized she didn't have my best interest at heart. I knew immediately you were my mom and in that moment I felt hope for my long existence.

Rose has been my sister since I met her and I always knew Alice was never my true mate, but I wanted to stay with the Cullen's as I knew I would need help on the animal diet. I knew deep down that you would support me in the way the Cullen's should have all along, especially when you stood up for our family in the cafeteria that first day. Rose and Emmett have tried but sometimes, having approval from those I look to for parental guidance would have been nice, not to mention my wife."

"As long as you are divorcing her because that is what you think is best and not because I don't like her then I'll support you in any way I can," Bella, my mom, had my eyes filling with venom even though I wasn't able to cry any longer.

* * *

I had seen Jasmine almost everyday since Wednesday and now we had plans to hang out just us today. I was looking forward to it but was surprised that Paul wasn't freaking out since he wouldn't be there. It's unusual for me or any of us younger wolves to be allowed around an imprint. Even Jared was hesitant when it came to Kim after seeing what Sam had done inadvertently to Emily.

I was nervous because I didn't want to hurt her. The more time I spend with her the stronger the bond becomes and I'm looking forward to having the type of relationship the bond is promising. My parent's have pretty much written me off since I am unable to listen to them when it comes to my wolf duties.

"Hey sweetheart," Jasmine said when I walked into Paul's place. It was easier to meet here instead of dealing with my parents. "How's school going?'

"Ok," I sighed. "It's hard to stay caught up when I miss so much for patrols. Paul tries to help but he's worried about us getting enough sleep at night and he's only one person and can only cover mine or Brady's shift."

"Oh Collin," Jasmine sound worried and pissed.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better," I quickly interjected. I didn't want her mad or disappointed in me. She actually cared and I didn't want to lose that.

"And I'll help you do better," she was firm in this. "I also think it's about time I have a talk with this so called Alpha. He seems to be doing a shitty job. Maybe if he actually thought about the pack members and what would be easiest for each. Also the treaty with the Cullen's should allow for only one wolf to patrol at a time unless something else is found. The gift is meant to help protect the tribe, not be a burden to those who phase."

"But," I was worried for her. Sam is the best at controlling his temper but looking at Emily we can see how easy it is to lose control of our wolves.

"No buts," she cut me off. "Now you probably don't want to but I think we should focus on getting you caught up with your school work."

"Really?" I would deny it if ever asked but was happy to do my schoolwork, if only because Jasmine was helping. When she nodded her ascent I ran back to my house to get my schoolwork.

I was only gone a few minutes as I ran in wolf form there and back. On the way back I had the bag full of my books and notes in my mouth. I tried to keep my mind blank as Sam and Jared were patrolling and I didn't want to be teased about how I was carrying my things.

"You don't have patrol," Sam must have picked something up from my head. "What are you doing?" The question held just enough of the Alpha voice so I was compelled to answer.

"I was getting my school work," the response was came instantly. "Jasmine offered to help me get caught up while we were hanging out at Paul's today."

"Paul said he wasn't going to be home today," Jared said. "Does he even know you are there with his imprint or did you sneak over?"

"Paul knows," I quickly said before Sam could give me any sort of Alpha command. I was now standing by Paul's house. He lived in a secluded area so we were able to go right up to the door while in wolf form without having to worry about anyone seeing us.

"Collin?" Jasmine walked outside to see what was going on. "Phase back and lets get started."

"Don't phase," Sam's voice was laced heavily with the command. I was unable to do as my mom wanted and it was upsetting my wolf. Jasmine had went in the house to give me the illusion of privacy but when Sam issued his command I whined causing Jasmine to come back out.

"Paul, somethings wrong," Jasmine was on the phone quickly. She didn't say anything else but just looked at me for a minute.

"Are you ok?" He demanded. The enhanced hearing meant I could hear both of them clear as day.

"I'm fine, but Collin isn't able to phase back," Jasmine explained but didn't let him ask any more questions just powered through telling how we decided to do my school work and I ran home to get my stuff.

"Sam and Jared are patrolling so I'm sure Sam issued an Alpha Command," Paul sound furious. "I'm on my way."

* * *

My Paul came bounding out of the trees not five minutes later with Brady on his back. At my questioning look Brady explained how Paul didn't want Sam to be able to issue him any Commands.

"Sam you can see through Collin's eyes that Paul is here now, so please let Collin phase back," I was glaring into Collin's eyes knowing that Sam would see how pissed I was. I didn't know why Paul was still a wolf but figured he knew what he was doing, or was just to angry to phase back.

Brady stayed out of Collin's view but Paul was standing right next to me staring at Sam through Collin's eyes. I saw the air start to shimmer and knew Collin was about to phase back so I turned around to give him a bit of privacy.

"Mom," he called hesitantly after a moment. I quickly turned and grabbed him in a hug. I held out one arm and Brady joined in as well.

"Was Paul able to converse with you or Sam?" I asked Collin. I still had both boys in my arms and Paul was standing guard as a wolf.

"I'm not sure about Sam but _I_ heard Paul," Collin started. "It was like Paul was giving me an Alpha command to phase back human but with Sam's Alpha Command I wasn't able to follow through. All I could think is how much I wanted to be able to hang out with you then stupid Sam got in the way of that. I was so angry but right before I phased back I couldn't hear Sam any longer."

"I think your wolf was able to reject Sam and view Paul as your Alpha," I smiled. I could only hope Brady would be able to do this as well. I didn't want either of my boys under Sam's control.

"How?" Brady breathed.

"I think because Paul became an Alpha Wolf when he was made to choose between the Pack and his imprint," I smiled at Paul. He had phased back right before I answered.

"It makes sense," Paul confirmed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Within the shapeshift hierarchy, the wolf needs to belong to a pack, but an imprint trumps the pack and a wolf can leave and, basically, create his own pack with his imprint. I think if you make the choice and I accept, you will no longer be under Sam."

"Can I join your pack?" Brady looked so hopeful.

"Of course," I smiled at Paul. "Let's go Brady. You get time with my imprint tomorrow." Paul hooked an arm around Brady and pulled him away laughing the entire time.

"I'm sorry if calling you mom earlier was weird," Collin said as we walked into Paul's place.

"It was fine," I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

The rest of the day we spent getting Collin caught up on his school work. It was going to take some time but I knew we'd be able to do it. Paul and Brady stayed out until dinner time when they showed up with Pizza.

I don't know if Sam realized he was short two more wolves or not, but when he did shit was going to hit the fan. I guess it's a good thing we're moving into the rental tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer's original story line.

A/N:I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 9

I was sitting in the middle of the empty rental house. Instead of getting moved in, Paul, Brady, and Collin were on the reservation with Sam. When I left them earlier it was a screaming match and Paul was worried for me. He didn't want me to get hurt by one of the wolves accidentally. Not to mention Sam and Jared were spouting some bullshit about Rose and Jasper.

While I may have a hard time with their species in general, those two were my sisters bonded children and no one gets to say shit about them. That's about the time I left telling my three wolves to come over when they were done.

Bella, on the other hand, was at Charlies place in a screaming match with him. She didn't want me use any mind manipulation on him just so she could move out so she told him while I went to the rez to get the boys. Of course when I left them there, I went to get Bella. Instead I got Charlie screaming at me, telling me I wasn't going to take his daughter away. I barely saw Bella's nod that she was ok before Charlie was slamming the door in my face. Since she didn't look scared, I figured it would be best not to push right now.

From what I've seen since I've moved in, Bella did all the cooking, all the cleaning, all the laundry, she did everything, on top of going to school. Charlie would come home after work, sit on his ass, watch TV and wait for Bella to serve him dinner.

So right now, I'm sitting alone in my new rental house that is supposed to be a temporary place for my family until the dream house is built. Not so sure I want to stay in and around Forks after today, but even if we do leave, it'll be nice to have a place here if we ever want to come back.

"Where is everyone?" Emmett asked walking in with Rose and Jasper.

"Not here," I quipped before falling backwards to lay down in the empty living room. I craned my neck to see the three vampires staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "Paul, Brady, and Collin are on the Rez fighting with Sam and the pack. Paul's an Alpha in his own right now and Brady and Collin decided to choose Paul as their Alpha so now there's two packs and Sam is throwing a fit.

Bella is at Charlies fighting with him about moving out. When I stopped by it made it worse and when she indicated she was fine I left. I've been sitting here for about an hour now."

"Can't you just use the mind mojo you have?" Emmett suggested waving his hands around his head.

"If she would let me," I cracked a smile at his antics.

"So we just sit and wait?" Rose asked while gracefully collapsing beside me. Emmett plopped on her other side while Jasper went to my other side. None of us answered just sat there.

It was comfortable sitting with the three vampires which was not something I expected. For just a little while, they didn't have to pretend to be human. They could be as still as they wanted and as a Fairy it doesn't phase me.

I must have felt safe and comfortable with them as I found myself drifting off.

* * *

"What the fuck do you expect?" I growled out. We had been arguing all morning. I had sent my mate away because I didn't want any of the wolves phasing too close to her as tempers were running really high.

"I expect my pack to stay together!" Sam roared.

"Sam, Paul, calm down," Billy, the Chief of the tribe tried to interrupt. He and the other Elders had shown up about half an hour after Jasmine left.

"Well I am keeping my family together," I didn't even acknowledge the Elders. I had made sure to stay away from them just because I didn't want to hurt them. That's probably why it was somewhat easier to ignore them.

"You don't have a family," Sam sneered.

I thought that comment would piss me off, and in the past it would have, but now it made me want to hold my imprint, scared I'd never see her again. I have a family even if it's just her and I. What surprised me the most is in my hesitation Collin and Brady phased and flew at Sam.

"Brady, Collin," all three Elders, Billy, Harry, and Old Quil yelled, but it didn't do anything.

"Pups," I called out and they stopped but didn't back up. They were snarling at a still human Sam. Jared, Embry, and Jake were standing behind Sam backing him up. Seth had stayed close to the Elders. I wasn't sure if he didn't want to take a side or if he just wanted to protect his dad and the other Elders, but either way he was staying back.

"Sam, they made their choice," I moved to stand between the two wolves. "You forced me to become an Alpha when you made me choose between the Pack and my Mate. Why is it so bad that the pups want to follow me? Is it because you know I won't let you schedule their patrol at night and as often during school hours? They can patrol longer on the weekends and after school. You need to take into consideration personal lives for the wolves whose parent's aren't allowed to know."

"You don't get to tell me how to run my pack," Sam growled and took a step towards me but stopped when Brady and Collin growled and snarled, saliva dripping off their fangs.

"Fine, you can stay the fuck out of my pack," I snarled back before turning to the Elders. "Chief, Elders, I will be staying with my imprint in a house she is renting until the place she is building is completed. Brady and Collin are the bonded children to my imprint and will be staying with her as well. They will continue to attend the school on the reservation and you will need to run interference with their parents since you couldn't be bothered to do so when they first phased. If you don't you'll have my Mate to deal with and a pissed off mom who happens to be The Fairy Princess is not someone whose bad side you want to be on."

I waited a moment to get a nod of confirmation. "Brady, Collin, let's head to Jasmine's place." As we walked away I said one last thing to Sam, "Don't count on us for patrols when the only Vampires around are the Cullen's. You can call me if any nomads show up."

I didn't wait for his response, I just chucked off my shorts and phased. I could instantly hear Brady and Collin's chatter and just listened as we made our way to our new home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm moving in with Jasmine," I stated for what seemed like the millionth time. I've been arguing with him for three hours. He's stood in front of the door and refused to let me leave. When Jasmine showed up about an hour ago my dad pointed his gun at her. I'm glad she restrained herself but I know if I don't show up at her place here shortly she'll be back and I have no doubt she'll bring her wolves and quite possibly my vampires.

"No, I just got you back and you're leaving?"

"I'll still be around," I sighed. "I can swing over and have dinner once a week. I'm not moving out of town."

"No," he was glaring. "You are my daughter and you will stay here. Now you are grounded."

"I'm done arguing," I returned the glare and stared him down. "I will be moving in with Jasmine and I will be leaving now."

Instead of responding my dad moved aside to let me leave. I was stunned as he was fighting so hard before and now he's just letting me leave. I couldn't figure out what was happening so I left. I didn't know if he'd let me take any of my things but I figured I'd come back in a bit to see if I could at least get the things I brought with from Phoenix.

I drove to the rental and arrived at the same time Paul, Brady, and Collin cam strolling out of the woods.

"I'll tell you inside," Paul mumbled at my questioning look. I didn't realize earlier that he none of the wolves had been with Jasmine when she stopped by to get me.

The boys were gentlemen, held the door and let me enter first. I trusted they wouldn't do so if they had heard or sensed anything that could be dangerous for me. Granted what they didn't hear was more shocking than anything else we could have found.

I walked into the living room and stopped in the doorway. Of course the boys ran into me but they gasped at the sight as well.

On the floor was my sister sleeping surrounded by my vampires who looked like they were dead. All three of them had their eyes shut and were unnaturally still.

"Hi," Rose smiled at me. I assume she heard some noise come from me that alerted her to our presence. I quickly looked at Jasper and Emmett to see their eyes open and a smile on their face as well. Jasmine was still sleeping.

"I think she worried herself to sleep," Jasper said regarding my sister.

"So care to tell us what happened?" Emmett asked. He looked worried which wasn't something I was used to seeing. Normally he's all smiles and happy.

I sat against the wall facing them and explained all about Charlie. I told them how he demanded I stay, tried to guilt me into staying, how he blocked the door. I felt Jasper send out some calm and noticed that Rose was trying to resist his influence but it was slowly working on her.

"It was weird though," I sighed at the end of my story. "I finally just demanded he let me leave and he stepped aside. I honestly thought I'd have to sneak out just to move in here. I knew there wouldn't be any legal issues since I'm 18 but still I didn't want to sneak out. I wanted my dad to know and even if he wasn't happy about it he should have accepted it without so much fuss. Now I want to know why he changed his mind so suddenly."

"He didn't," someone said walking into the house. Instantly, my kids were standing protectively in front of me while the wolves surround Jasmine. The guy who walked in looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Paul was growling.

"I'm her..."the stranger pointed to Jasmine but was interrupted.

"He's the pain in my ass," Jasmine said still laying on the floor, eyes closed, looking like she was still asleep.

"Love ya too," the guy smirked. That of course caused all three wolves to growl and start shaking.

"Down boys," the guy kept goading them.

"Knock it off, Robin," Jasmine sat up and glared.

"Don't call me that," the guy, Robin, whined.

"Well don't be a dick," Jasmine rolled her eyes before getting up and giving him a hug.

"So were you planning on telling me you finally found your mate?" I could barely hear the guy over the growls from the wolves. My vampires weren't growling but were still standing between me and Robin.

* * *

I walked in knowing Jasmine would sense me. We had grown up together and were as close as siblings. I'm glad she found her mate but as her pseudo big brother I get to give him the talk.

"Who the fuck are you?" The same guy as earlier growled. I assume he's her mate.

"I'm her brother," I smirked at the guy.

"This is Puck," my sister gave me a half smile. The one she always does when she doesn't know whether she loves me or is pissed at me.

"Wait you called him Robin earlier and now Puck," my sisters, sister was staring wide eyed. "As in Robin Goodfellow from Shakespeare's A MidSummer's Night Dream?"

"Please don't remind me," Jasmine groaned. "Damn Shakespeare had to go and immortalize this trickster. I swear if he wasn't my mother's son, my father would have ended him centuries ago."

"What?" The female vampire sounded as confused as the rest of the room looked.

"Jasmine and I share a mother. Shakespeare got a few things wrong, and that was one of them. While I am known as the trickster throughout Fae, I'm also the bastard prince. Oberon hates it but since the only other child of either him or Titania is Jasmine, he has no choice but to accept it. He never told anyone about Bella. Now there'll be a three way fight for the crown."

"I don't want it," Bella quickly argued. I laughed until Jasmine elbowed me.

"Don't worry B," Jasmine soothed. "He's being an ass, which is normal for him, but he doesn't want the crown either. The three way struggle is to see which of us lags behind and gets burdened with the crown, if our parents ever decide to step down."

"Ok, so I'm Puck, who are you?" I asked the room at large trying to redirect the conversation and gaining me another elbow in the gut.

"My mate, Paul," Jasmine pointed to the one who's been growling since I walked in. "And my bonded children, Collin and Brady."

"I'll be the cool Uncle and teach you how to pick up chicks," I winked at them causing me not to see the fist coming towards my face.


End file.
